The Perks of Being a Gryffindor
by Lorde Voldemort
Summary: In the summer before his fourth year, Harry begins to receive anonymous letters from a person who wishes to confide in him. Drarry. Inspired by The Perks of Being a Wallflower.


_Harry Potter, _

_ I am writing you this letter because I have heard many great things about you, and I hear you're a great listener. If it's not a waste of your time, I'd love it if you could listen to me. Do not ask me who I am, and please do not try to figure it out. I am a Hogwarts student, and that's all I'm going to tell you. If you haven't dismissed me as insane and you're still reading this, which I sincerely hope you are, then know that you won't be able to recognize my owl, for I bought another one just to remain anonymous. Believe me, I'm going to always be anonymous, which is best. -Anonymous _

Harry put down the letter, which was written in pain black ink, and turned to the mysterious owl who had appeared at his window moments ago. Questions swam through his head as he grabbed fresh parchment. He considered writing down all of his questions, but realized that most of them would be about the identity of the writer. He summoned parchment and began to write.

_Dear Anonymous, _

_ I hate using that word, anonymous. It makes you seem cold and distant, though it seems you'd like to get personal. Perhaps you could come up with some sort of nickname? I will respect your wishes upon your identity, although I am curious as to why you chose me, of all people, to write to, and what exactly I'll be listening to. I don't mind listening, and I'm awfully intrigued. It seems a bit major to buy a second owl, though it gives me a hint- you're not poor. -Harry_

* * *

Draco sat on his bed, smiling lightly at the letter while he read before silently cursing himself. The owl was never supposed to be a hint, and yet Harry had turned it into one. Though, he supposed, it wasn't anything major. Draco was not only tired of being alone in the manor, but he was also tired of being a prat to Harry all the time. He had a rather large crush on him, and though of course he'd never admit it, this was his way of acting on it.

_ Dear Harry, _

_ I guess it's only fair enough that I get some sort of name. You can call me M. Don't think of it as a hint, for it's merely a random letter. I chose you to write to, not because of your fame, but because I know that you're a good person. I just want you to listen to me, plain and simple. Here at home I don't have anyone that will listen. I don't mind if you want me to listen to you as well. -M_

Draco sat down at his desk, working on one of his essays for the summer, as he waited for the next letter to arrive. Sure enough, soon his owl was at his window once again. He let it in, giving it a treat before grabbing the letter and opening it.

_ Dear M, _

_ I suppose that will work as a nickname. I certainly am honored that you'd write to me and trust me. I'd love for you to listen. I'm not alone, because I'm with Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys. I'm sure you know who they are, since they have family members in all different years at Hogwarts. I haven't told anyone about this. I thought you might prefer for this to remain just between us. And I have one final question : is this going to continue once we're at Hogwarts? -Harry _

* * *

Harry sent off his letter before noticing the time. It was quarter to midnight already. He kept one window open before getting into his bed at the Burrow. He took his glasses off, leaving them on the night stand next to him.

Harry woke up a short while before 5. He was used to waking up this early nearly all his life thanks to the Dursleys. He smiled when he saw the now familiar owl and took the letter.

_ Dear Harry, _

_I would certainly like it to continue, though I guess we'll have to see. I won't be able to reply tomorrow, for it's the Quidditch World Cup and I'll most likely be sleeping until the last minute. I can imagine that you're only going if the Weasleys are, so perhaps I'll get to see you there. - M_

Harry smiled at the thought of the World Cup, which he had forgotten about. He dressed and decided to quickly scribble a letter back, since everyone else was still asleep.

_ Dear M, _

_If you read this before you leave, I am going to the World Cup with them. I guess that I might see you, but I won't know whether I do or not. I'll be looking forward to your reply later. -Harry_

Harry sent the letter off before heading downstairs excitedly, scarfing down the breakfast that Mrs. Weasley had made as he listened to Arthur tell them the plan. Soon enough, they all took the portkey with the Diggorys to the World Cup.


End file.
